


Opportunity

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 15 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "opportunity."
With a supportive husband by your side, even big challenges seem easy to master





	

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, because I had a massive headache and also no inspiration, but here's day 15.   
> Hope you like it :)

Kurt was buzzing when he got to their apartment. He couldn’t wait to tell Blaine about the great offering Isabell had proposed to him. He was still working at Vogue dot com as an intern with a low salary, but now Ms. Isabell Wright, his boss, herself had offered him a higher position and the chance to learn from her and later on maybe even the possibility of making it into the highest ranks at Vogue.

Kurt was very excited about this prospect. Of course he would have to work hard to actually archive all that, but he was ready for it; fashion, writing and exploring new and sometimes questionable trends excited and filled him with joy more than he’d ever expected. 

Isabelle sometimes let him try out some things someone in his particular position wouldn’t be allowed to, but to most people at the office it was unsurprising, they all knew Isabelle adored him and liked to treat as if he were her own. Sometimes this caused his coworkers to be jealous, but a lot of the older and higher employes didn’t seem to care or notice or where happy for him, it seemed.

When he found Blaine in front of his laptop he told him what Isabelle had offered him. When he finished his tale he waited for Blaine’s reaction.

“So is that what you want to do?,” he asked in a genuinely curious and interested way, instead of condescenting, as Kurt had feared.

“I mean I think so. I’m not 100 percent sure, but I really fell in love with that whole world, more so than I imagined when I applied for that internship. I still love music and musical theater and acting and singing, but to be honest I’m not convinced that’s the path for me anymore. It’ll always be a part of me, no doubt, but maybe not as big or important as I imagined in high school. For now, at least, I can continue to do both, I have less a year left at NYADA and Isabelle said we’d get it all under one hat, so I won’t be giving up all that. But it’s a lot of extra work and possibly stress and I’ll have much less free time.”

Blaine smiled at him, Kurt seemed truly passionate and sincere while explaining what was going on in his head. 

“You should go for it. This is a huge opportunity for you, one that many people can only dream about. If you love it that much it’s worth pursuing, even if you find out that it’s not the right choice for you in the end. Isabelle gave you this great opportunity, without taking away your other dream, or passion, or option, I guess. You know I’ll support you with whatever you do, but this seems to really get you going. When you get back from the office you seem happy, sometimes tired, but always happy. I think it’ll be worth the extra time and stress and effort, because it’s something you’re passionate about and something that makes you happy.”

Kurt Hummel was convinced he had the best husband one could wish to have. He still had doubts and worries, but with Blaine by his side he was sure he could do just about anything.


End file.
